


The Blue Mermaid [Voltron]

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Lance is the only son of Shiro, King of the sea. Hunk, A loyal servant to the throne, is assigned to watch over the troublesome prince. A Young Prince, Keith is saved by Lance when his ship is attacked. A young love blooming in the sea foam, Lance will do anything to see the human again.





	1. Lance has a chance

At the bottom of a peaceful ocean, a young adult Prince is awakening on the day before his 19th birthday. When a Mermaid has reached the age of adulthood they are granted a pass to view the sunset and sunrise on their annual day of birth.

But this Prince is a deviant and disobedient to his father, king of the sea, king Shiro.

"Okay Lance, time to wake up! I've made you a wonderful breakfast!" Said a half-human half-sea-lion named Hunk.

"Lance?" Hunk said worried, Prince Lance had not gotten up from his luscious bed, the curtains of the flimsy material showed someone inside definitely. But that person was a mere mass of seaweed and rocks.

"LAAAAANCE!!" Screamed the sea-lion as he let go of the tray full of bountiful food and delicious treats any mer-person would love.

Outside of the spacious room was the young-adult, Prince Lance, laughing and snickering at the antics of his father's personal "slave" as Lance liked to say.

"Dang it Lance, I know you're here! You better come out! King Shiro is gonna cut off my tail if you are missing on such an important day!" The large sea-lion shouted and muttered as he swam around Lance's room, looking through his sheets and closest.

A silence rolled in and out of the room, Hunk could hear muffled snickering sound outside the window.

'So, outside today huh?' Hunk mentally sighed. He swam over to the window and quickly grabbed the sea Prince by his shoulders and pulled him inside.

"Lance! What are you doing pulling pranks this early in the morning!?" Hunk shouted at the still snickering prince.

"Your face was priceless Hunk!" Lance heaved as he pointed at the sea lion and continued to laugh, holding his abdomen.

"Well Lance, you need to hurry up and get ready! The king will have my tail if you don't hurry to his presence!" Hunk shouted more worried and scared at the end of his rant.

"That old guy wouldn't hurt a guppie! We're fine" Lance proclaimed waving his hand is a diminishing manner.

"LANCELOT MCCLAIN!" came a terribly loud shout from inside the castle.

"..."

"I'll just get going then!" Lance shouted as he swam faster than he has in the last ten years. Lance raced throughout the maze that was the castle, turning and swimming at an incredible rate.

The tanner Mermaid fixed his chocolate brown locks for the presence of his father, the king. Lances strong, sky blue tail danced in anticipation of his yelling from his father Shiro.

"Lance, you're getting too old pulls pranks, please act your age for once.." the king said in a dissatisfied tone to his only son.

"Well sorry 'king', but ya know I need some fun in my dull life" Lance said as he quickly sat on the throne next to his father.

"Lance, please call me father, I don't even like the citizens calling me 'king'" Shiro said in a deflated voice. "And happy early birthday" Shiro said as he handed Lance a small chest.

"Uhh, thanks..?" Lance thanked Shiro in a confused yet thankful voice.

As Lance opened his mini chest, bubbles and tiny fish swam out of it, dancing in a beautiful pattern, their colors making pictures of other fish and different plant life.

"Thanks, Shiro!" Lance said with an exhilarated voice and joyous face.

"That is not all Lance," Shiro said smiling contentedly, "look there" he pointed to the content inside the chest.

A small necklace floated out of the container, the necklace was made out of the most beautiful pearls and the brightest seashell in all of the ocean.

"Open it" Shiro gestures to Lance.

Lance opens the locket found on the necklace. As Lance opened the locket a tune played, the song was stunning in lances opinion. Lance hummed along to the tune and he opens the locket up fully, a picture was inside.

The picture was of Lance as a baby with his mother on one side and a picture of his mother on the other side.

"Shiro.." Lance said in a shaky voice. "H-how did you get this?!" Lance said with slightly pained and choked up voice.

"Magic" Shiro whispered to Lance. Lance smiled widely as he laughed and put on the gift.

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance shouted

"Your welcome Lance, I hope it brings you good luck" Shiro said softly and kindly.

Lance got up from the side thrown and raced past the Incoming guests that had more gifts for the young-adult Mermaid. The only gift that mattered to the Prince was the gift Shiro gave him.

With his excitement and adrenaline, he raced to his favorite place, his own personal treasure cave.

he raced by citizens and fish alike, in his swimming he bumped into Hunk.

Lance said quickly "Oh Hunk! Come on, we're going 'there'!" he pulled the sea-lion human along.

"W-wait Lance! Hold o-on!" Hunk shouted as he got queasy, "I can't s-swim this fast!"

Hunks plead got unanswered as the two swam to a cave outside the borders of the kingdom. The cave had a grand entrance, coral and shell decorated the shaft leading to the main area. The cave had a wonderful shine to it from the small rays of light shining through the many holes in the ceiling.

"Ahh, I can't stop loving this place!" Lance shouted as he held open his arms and twirled around. His eyes sparkled and shined with glee. His mouth smiling ear to ear. His sky and baby blue scales reflect the light beautifully onto his many silver and gold collectibles.

"And my most wonderful treasure of all!" Lance said full of passion and vigor.

"This guy!" Lance shouted as he pointed to a statue of a young man in his early twenties at best.

"This guy is my rival! I will find him and beat his smug face and his ugly mullet! They will be no more when I beat him!" Lance shouted loudly as he made a triumphant stance.

"Lance, you can't meet that guy, he's obviously human" Hunk sighed, crossing his arms. "The only way you could meet him is if you were human"

"That's why tomorrow when I'm allowed to the surface, I'm gonna look for him!" Lance said with a bright grin on his face.

"Uh huh, sure, WAIT WHAT!?" Hunk shouted holding his head from spinning off. "You can't, hasn't your father told you the stories about them! Their evil! They eat, capture, and sell us! They'll kill you in fright! Lance you can't!" Hunk spilled off his speech to the ignorant Prince.

"I don't care Hunk, I'm still gonna do it" Lance said in a sassy tone, crossing his arms and lifting his chin defiantly.

"Plus you have no right to tell me what to do!" Lance exclaimed to the fat sea-lion hybrid.

"Lance don't do this, what if you get in trouble?" Hunk tried to negotiate with the stubborn Prince.

"That's what you're for, you're obviously coming with me" Lance said in a deadpanned voice.

"Gah- but, like, uh"

"Do you really think dad will let me go alone?" Lance said in a questionable tone, "I'm the only person not allowed to go alone"

Lance puffed out his cheeks and pouted, still crossing his arms in displeasure to his father's rules.

"That's true but-"

Lance cut off Hunk "so then that means your coming with me"

Hunk sighed and laid on the sea floor in defeat, "Fiiiine" Hunk said prolonged.

"Yes!" Lance screamed in victory.

Lance went to a shelf and looked at his mass amount of bottles and oils he had collected along with the silverware, brushes, plates, and mirrors, many, MANY, mirrors.

"Yo Hunk, should I dress up for tomorrow?" Lance asked the snoozing servant.

"Sure.." Hunk said in a dazed voice, "knock yourself out"

"I'll definitely look my best then!" Lance said happily as he started swimming around grabbing oils and lotion from shelves.

'I'll look my best for him!' Lance thought happily as he got his things ready for tomorrow.


	2. The Day

While Lance swam around his large and vast cave, he hummed a small tune, the tune was slow and extravagant in passion. The glass bottles clicked against one another, making a soft rhythm for his humming.

Hunk was sleeping on a stone, that had been shaped into a lounging space, the stone was set under the warm rays of the dim morning sun perfectly. The soft humming from Lance turned into a quiet song.

~

".. Lance, you know? No one really did compare to you and your singing" Hunk Complimented as he flopped onto his back and stared at the fish swimming above them, outside of the cave. A small group of guppies, caught Hunks eye for the time being.

"Yeah, it's still kinda embarrassing to admit though, I thought no one could match my rippling muscles, or my flawless skin, or maybe my good looks? But my voice is kinda embarrassing" Lance commented on Hunks question.

"Well, everyone really likes hearing you sing, even her highness did, she would sing with you and entertain the whole city" Hunk said reminiscent of the late queen, Lance's mom.

"Yeah, haha, good times," Lance said laughing at his memories of the few times that happened. Lance's smile lingered as he continued to pick through his many jars and small glass bottles

~

"Sweet, I've got everything, let's go!" Lance exclaimed happily. He carried an arm full of lotion, oils, and bottles out of his cave with him.

Hunk was still dozing off and sitting on the stone lounge, watching the water mover the rippling rays of light from the surface. Lance waited to see if hunk would notice that lance was gone. Once Lance saw Hunks eye close once more he gave up and called him out.

"Hunk, if you don't hurry up the shark,'ll get ya," Lance cried out in a very fake tone of voice. The Prince felt water pressure swish past him at imaginative speeds.

'Like always' Lance thought to himself, Lance and Hunk swam back to the castle in silence, Lance still humming his song with passion and query. He beat his tail to the beat of the humming and took a long way home to get the song out of his system.

The two arrived at the castle by that evening, even though they left just before noon and the sun was rich in the seawater. Lance took his sweet time picking and choosing which bottles and oils to take home with him. This kinda made time fly by, Lance takes high regards to his skin. It's shimmer and gleam showing he is of the royal stature.

"Lance, Hunk, where did you two go off to this time?" Shiro asked his son and servant.

"Oh! I battled this massive white shark! But he had like three hammerhead goonies, and they had these scares and bones stuck in them, so the big white yeah? he tried to bite me but I socked him in the nose! He went down and then the three goonies went after Hunk! So I raced over there so fast the water started to boil! And when I got there the sharks were already cooked, and Hunk and I ate them for lunch! Then-"

"Hahaha okay, you never fail to entertain me, Lance, thank you," Shiro said holding his stomach and flashing, big, shiny pearl white teeth at the two.

"Whaaaat!? But it did happen! I totally socked a white!" Lance said folding his arms and puffing out his cheeks like a four-year-old.

"Lance, today is a special day, so please go get ready?" King Shiro asked as he pointed his giant steel trident at Lances room.

"'Kay Shiro" Lance complied. He swirled around a few guards and swam excitedly through the hall, his arms full of his cosmetics.

Hunk swam next to king Shiro, what hunk was going to do would probably break poor Lances heart forever.

"Sir... I have something to tell you.." Hunk said, his head down and low.

"Well, what is it Hunk?" Shiro asked leaning over the edge of his thrown.

"Sir... Lance..he..." Something was getting stuck in Hunk's throat. He swallowed and said what needed to be said.

"Lance, when he tells you stories, he's covering up his real whereabouts"

"Lance? Well, I figured that out easily, is that all?" Shiro said smiling at Hunk.

"No," Hunk said, his voice becoming more steady as he talked. "Lance has been going to a cave, where he hides human cosmetics and mirrors. In the cave is a statue of a human, Lance has been infatuated with him since he was 17"

After a few seconds, the two could hear sniffling and some hiccups from one of the rooms entrees.

"H-Hunk.. how could you tell him.." Lance was looking in from near the hall entrance to the throne room. Lances eyes became puffy and red, his cheeks flustered and puffed out.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Lance screamed as loud as he could.

"Lance, take me to this cave," Shiro asked kindly at first, not wanting to upset his son even more.

"No"

"..."

"Fine.. but if I ever hear anything about interacting with humans tomorrow I will destroy that cave and statue"

"R-really?" A small smile appears on Lance's face, "THANK YOU SO MUCH SHIRO!" Lance screamed as he swam to Shiro and gave him a big hug.

"I swear! I promise! Please don't destroy my cosmetics! Those things work super well!" Lance said still hugging king Shiro.

"Anyway Lance, it's getting somewhat late, you have to be up early for you ceremonial leaving, and I know how much you love your sleep"

"Okay, and thanks again King" Lance said swimming off to his chamber. But not before he made a hard stare at Hunk.

Lance left and went to his chamber and got his seaweed and cosmetics onto his face.

".. Sir... I'm sorry" Hunk said holding his head even lower than before.

Shiro chuckled, "Hunk you did the right thing, and I took it like an adult, you have nothing to be sorry for," the Mer-king said to his sea lion servant.

"You really are too soft-hearted since her majesty left," Hunk said smiling.

"Yeah, if she saw me she'd be wacking and hitting me with anything around here" the king laughed and hollered with a joy of the fond memory from long ago.

"Hunk, please follow Lance and make sure he doesn't try to flirt with the wrong person again," Shiro said. "Last time he left for a day without you he came back with large claw mark on his back"

"Yeeeah.."


	3. The Fireworks

Lance sighed, he looked at himself in his mirror.

"Why would Hunk tell Shiro?" Lance mopped, he folded his arms and rested his head in them. His tail moved slowly back and forth while he sat on his stool. Lance exhaled again and got up from where he sat.

"Maybe if I just.." Lance pondered. He looked out his window, It was a dark purple-green. Lately, the sea has been flooded with weird green substance and even trash from the humans, which turned the once clean and clear ocean a stale green.

Lance quickly took off his facial mask and shined his tail. He rushed around his room to get items to make it look like he was never gone. Lance got a giant antique shell and some spare blankets.

"So, now just to get past sharks" Lance heaved. He swam out the window on the side of his bed. His tail whirled and twisted with adrenaline. A few sharks chased him, but they were no match for his speed.

"Hahaha! See ya bottom feeders!" Lance teased to the tired, oversized fish. Lance looked in front of him, he could see the surface. The prince's face lit up with intense joy. He swam faster and faster getting closer and closer to the surface of an unknown world to him and most mer-folk. He jumped out of the water, the cold air hitting his wet hair and tail. He splashed down, back into the water, he slowly raised to the surface bobbing with the slow waves.

"Stars.." Lance gasped as he looked up. The bright lights shown on him making his tan skin glisten. He looked around himself, looking at the endless surface of on going water.

"I'm finally here!" Lance shouted, he raised his hands up in triumph and then splashed them down again. As if synchronized a loud boom went off in the distance. Lance flinched in fright and dove back down in the water, the sound still going on for a few more seconds. The sound kept booming so Lance took the risk and swam towards the sound safely under water.

"Maybe its a human battle?" Lances wondered. He finally found the source and saw bright florescent lights appearing and disappear in the sky with the stars. Lance watched the magnificent light with his mouth agape.

A sudden sound of cheer and laughs surround the area. Lance peeked above the water, he saw a large sodden ship, almost bigger then the ones that sunk to the sea floor often.

"A real human ship!" Lance said happily to himself. He immediately swam to the ship faster than when he was chased by sharks. He swam around the ship feeling it's rough surface and looking for a hole to peek into. He found a hole on the deck part of the ship, a party was being commenced. Lance listened in, watching the humans frolicking on their legs.

~

"Oh Prince Keith! What a jolly day it is!" Coran hollered with a drink in his hand. Coran was the royal butler for the Altean royalty.

"Oh my goodness keith! Already 23! When can I finally retire?" A woman asked, it was Queen Allura. She too had a drink in hand. She wrapped her arms around he son, Keith's shoulders gently.

"I just haven't found the right one" Keith merely said shaking off the Queen. "And you know that no woman in the land catches my eye anyway"

"Oh Keith! Just marry the princess from Balmera! She's a sweet girl" Allura argued.

"She's to chatty, plus she is a bit overweight" Keith said folding his arms.

"Your highness! Don't say such rude things about princess Shay!" Coran gasped, flabbergasted about the prince's thoughts.

"Can I just please be left alone about this! Ill find someone on my own!" Keith shouted. He walked off angry, stomping his feet into the lower deck. Allura and Coran looked at each other worried.

"Coran, what am I going to do?" Allura said sadly, "if we don't get an heir soon I'll be forced to ally with the Galra.."

"Oh my lady don't worry! I'm sure Keith has someone!" Coran tried comforting the Queen.

Lance watched the drama go on, "Man, I should've brought some snacks" Lance sulked. He jumped back down into the sea, making as little sound he could as to not catch the partying humans.

"I'm glad I got to see a sneak peek" Lance giggled, "And that one human with the mullet looked familiar..Oh! Its Keith! My rival!" Lance talked to himself. He made plans and ideas for what to do for his whole day on the surface.

He got back to his room right before sunrise. He could hear a few mer-folk already going to their jobs and working the day away. The busy people always made Lance smile, he loved seeing his citizens happy and full of joy. He quickly snuck into his chamber and hid under his loose sheets, pushing out the shell. A few seconds later Hunk slammed open the door yelling and shouting celebration cheers.

"Happy birthday Lance!" Hunk shouted throwing colorful shells and tiny multicolored fishes.

"Thanks Hunk" Lance chuckled, he plucked a shell out of his hair and got out of the bed. "So what is the first thing we need to do?" Lance asked him.

"First we going to the cove of mermen! Where you will get your ceremonial tattoo! Next we'll visit the town, and then we go to a special play in your honor-"

'Of course he has a lot of places to go' Lance sighed contently. "Why don't we start with breakfast?" Lance suggested.

"Of course! You need your energy for today Prince!" Hunk said happily, he grabbed Lances wrist and raced out of his room to the dinning hall. In the dinning, King Shiro was waiting for the two of them.

"Slav, write whatever Lance says on the glorious day" Shiro asked his scribe.

"Of course sire! I can use the most prestigious ink of the most ancient octopus and the most beautiful coral slab made of crystal blue! I will use the most sharpest and most strongest scale from a great serpent!"

"SLAV! Just write what Lance says!" Shiro snapped at the annoyingly large salamander.

"Booyah! Prince Lance has come!" Lance shouted as he punched open the large double doors.

"Lance!" King Shiro rises from his grand throne chair, "Happy birthday son!"

"Thanks Shiro!" Lance raced and sat next to Shiro, "Is it Hunks special breakfast today?!" Lance enthusiastically said, he was practically bouncing in his chair.

"Of course" Shiro answered the excited young adult.

"Yes!" Lance screamed happily.

Shiro smiled, it's always refreshing to see his son in good spirits, especially in the decline of resources lately because of the pollution from human trash.

Shiro happily ate his breakfast with his son and laughed at his stories, and obvious lies.


End file.
